


vice-captain date

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi and Akaashi are done with their shit, M/M, Oikawa and Bokuto are absolute memes, and they might've grown gay feelings towards another, bc haha who wouldnt fall for akaashis pretty face and iwaizumis manly appearance, theyre glad 2 find someone to relate to tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aoba Johsai and Fukurodanis captains attend a meetup. The vice-captains are left with nothing but time and each other to talk about.





	

The Tokyo prefcture; hosting the infamous inter-high volleyball tournament for high school students. Oikawa and Iwaizumi; non-participants, have arrived to observe how a few teams play- mostly Karasuno. The results of what they've seen leaves a thrilled captain and a bothered vice-captain in their shared hotel room.

"I'll be seeing you in a few Iwa-chan! Bokuto-chan invited me to a Tokyo-captains meeting.", Oikawa cheerfully announced at his best friend as he begins to pack his bag with his _'essentials'_ , Iwaizumi; crossing his arms in disapproval. 

"And I can't go, because...?", Iwaizumi waits for a reason. They only planned to visit Tokyo to observe...or scout how Karasunos performance goes at the Inter-high.

When the first day finally ended, the Seijoh captain decided it was a good idea to communicate with the teams in Tokyo, _"It's better to socialize with them than never being able to know what abilities they have",_ Oikawas voice echoes through Iwaizumis head.

Oikawa only managed to meet up with Fukurodanis captain; Bokuto, by chance; in other words: they liked each others hairstyle and both of them assumed that the other was a captain.

"Because me and him are captains!", Oikawa reasoned. "It's only logical if _I_  hang out with him." he self-proclaims himself to be worthy of getting along with the owl-esque captain.

"Well, I've heard that he's the ace of his team, hence why he wears a number 4 instead of the normal number 1 captains wear.",Iwaizumi protested. "So it's even _more_ logical if _I_ talked to him.", he continued. Oikawa cupping his mouth from..shock.

"Really?! How did you know that?!", Oikawa exclaims in an exaggerated expression.

"From Fukurodanis setter and vice captain. Akaashi, he's a setter you have more reason to talk to him.", Iwaizumi scrunched his nose from Oikawas wide smile, as if _he_ intentionally plans on getting along with Fukurodanis captain/ace.

"Ah, well he's a vice captain! like you! so maybe _you_ should spend your time talking to him, Iwa-chan! Besides, I'm sure you've observed well enough that he's a very problematic volleyball player, do you really think you could catch up with him?", Oikawa teases, seated on the opposite side of where Iwaizumi is; on a very comfortable seat next to the balcony contrasting to his best friend, who is sitting on his hotel-room bed.

"Well, I'm able to put up with you.", Iwaizumi insults. "But I can't deal with two problematic idiots so I guess you're doing me a favor.", he continues, never ceasing his offensive remarks to Oikawa.

"That's so mean, Iwa-chan!", Oikawa huffed, standing up from his. "I'm doing you a favor aren't I? You won't be completely lonely anyway as I've said. You can talk to the vice captain.", Oikawa grinned. "He's not gonna join us either, must be because he's not a captain as well. haha! It's like a little Captain and Vice-captain get-along, don't you think?", Oikawa giggled to himself.

"You're unbelievable.", Iwaizumi face-palmed. "He probably could go, because I don't think their captain is that much of a strict pain-in-the-ass. I just think it's because he's a 2nd year.", he grabbed Oikawas bag from his side of the bed and tossed it to him.

Oikawa precisely catches his bag, opening his mouth to protest against his best-friends words. But then he hears a knock on the door.

"That's them. Make sure you give a good impression please.", Iwaizumi pleaded as he carelessly let himself fall-back onto the sheets of the fresh-scented hotel sheets. _Comfy._

"Ah! Bokuto-chan! welcome!", Oikawa greets, carelessly opening the door wide open, Escorting the contrasting-haired captain into the Seijoh duos hotel room. 

"Hey! hey! hey! Are you the ace Oikawa's been talking about?", Bokuto gently taps on Iwaizumis rested shoulder on the bed- _Not comfy..._ -. He sits up in realization.

" _Talking about?_ ", Iwaizumi accentuated the word, glaring daggers at Oikawa. Because he never said anything about his information being talked about to people he never met before. _so much for friends you could trust._

"Ah- about that! I didn't say much, right Bokuto-chan?", Oikawa nudged Bokutos shoulder.

Bokutos eyes squint in uneasiness, _'Did I do something wrong?'_  he would've asked.Until he hears a familiar soft tone enter the room.

"Pardon the intrusion.", The Fukurodani vice-captain enters through the widely opened door with courtesy. Bokuto running up to him.

"Akaashi! you're here! what took you so long?", The ace asks. 

Akaashi groans in discomfort. "You told me to buy you a drink, and so I did. But I wasn't aware that you were going to go ahead of me as I was buying you one, so I got a bit lost.", he shamed Bokuto.

Iwaizumi started laughing. hard.- _Man, if I had 15,000 yen for every time Oikawa put me in a situation like that, I'd be studying in Shiratorizawa._

"Iwa-chan! don't laugh at Bokuto-chans suffering!", Oikawa playfully stomps his foot, patting Bokuto in the back.

"Ah." Akaashi gasped as he passed by Bokuto and Oikawa. "You must be Iwaizumi.", Akaashi gave a calm smile. "I believe we haven't formally met. Pleased to meet you.", Akaashi politely takes Iwaizumis hand and shakes it. 

"Same to you", is all Iwaizumi says as he examines how soothing a volleyball player could appear. _'For a 2nd year, he's even a few inches taller than me.'_

"I see that you 2 already had a brief introduction of one another." Oikawa giggles, placing an arm around Bokuto. "We'll leave you both to have time to catch up. Right, Bokuto?", Oikawa winked at the Captain-ace; eyes widening, getting the message of that wink.

"A- Ah yeah!" Bokuto pretends to check the time on his wrist, in which he didn't have a watch. "Oh! look at the time! We have to hurry for the captains meeting, Kuroo would be mad if I showed up late...again.", he grinned.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss meeting your friend for the world.", Oikawa promised as he pulled Bokuto out of the hotel room. leaving Akaashi and Iwaizumi in silence. 

They both sigh and quietly cheer in unison, "Finally!" 

"They sure get along well.", Akaashi contagiously smiles softly. Iwaizumi offered Akaashi to sit on the edge of his bed, to which he followed.

"That is true." Iwaizumi agreed. "I still wonder how Oikawa is one of the best players in Miyagi.",he crossed his arms, sitting next to the slightly-tall setter, though nothing too bad is happening, Iwaizumi feels uneasy.

"I hear Oikawa-san is a great setter.", Akaashi fiddles his fingers, Iwaizumi laughs.

"pfft. Yeah, but I'm sure if you 2 went against each other, I'd say for someone in the second year, It's impressive how you managed to be vice captain and could actually have potential of beating Oikawa.", Iwaizumi ranted, showing no hesitation in his words. 

Akaashis eyes widen. "I'm surprised that you managed to grasp such an assumption.", he smiles softly once more.

"Oh, it's not an assumption. Believe me, Me and Oikawa came here to watch Karasuno go against other teams. when it was your team up to play against them, your setting skills weren't as flabbergasting as Kageyamas or Oikawas but it's easy to catch up with and there's no force to it." Akaashi turns his head towards The ace. "I notice how you managed to keep everything and everyone in place, especially Bokuto. very impressive, if you ask me.", he continued. Akaashi slightly blushed, not being able to hide it from how his head is placed directly for Iwaizumi to see. 

"That's nice of you to say", The setter smiled, blush not going away. Iwaizumi getting the uneasy feeling once more.

"Honestly, when Bokuto asked me to come with him to the captains meeting, I easily declined, even though I will be the next captain of Fukurodani. I see the meetings to be pointless.", Akaashi states out of the blue.

"Why is that?", Iwaizumi asks. "Oikawa used to tell me that captain-meetings were really fun."

"Yeah, because it _is_ fun. I expected everyone to be planning, discussing and maybe even commenting on each others abilities as players. But all I ended up seeing was Kuroo-san and the captain of a snake-based team called Nohebi arguing about something and Bokuto basically informing everyone that he's _"One of the 5 best aces in Tokyo if not all of Japan"_ " Akaashi stated, imitating Bokutos voice at the last part of his statement. Causing Iwaizumi to giggle, Akaashi smiles at that.

"Man, you're not as bad as I thought.", Iwaizumi huffed, letting himself fall back onto his messy yet pleasantly-scented bed sheets, staring at the ceiling.

"Thank you, Same goes to you." Akaashi shifts his position to the center of the same bed in a cross legged position; placed near Iwaizumis head and shoulders. 

Iwaizumi rests his head. "It's a shame we don't have vice-captain meetups. So far, I can approve of Tokyos vice-captains." Iwaizumi smiled, looking up at Akaashi.

"Yeah, Nekomas vice-captain; Kai. He's nice, but he's not the best to talk to for the first time in a public group meeting." Akaashi rubbed the back of his head. "And the other teams vice captains...are just as worse as the captains." Akaashi continued.

Iwaizumi snorted softly. "You make it sound like all the vice-captains in Tokyo suck."

"They do." 

"You don't suck though.", Iwaizumi corrected him. Akaashis eyes widen at Iwaizumis honesty. 

"Thank you.", is all Akaashi could say.

"But, I can't argue though, I could only name a few people who are actually kind of approachable.", Iwaizumi said. counting them with his fingers; 2 fingers show up.

"Only two vice-captains match up to your standards, huh?", Akaashi giggles a little. "It's more than zero though.", he implies Tokyo having zero approvable vice-captains. Iwaizumi would beg to differ though.

"Yeah, but pretty much it's Karasuno and Datekos vice-captain. And honestly, Sugawara; Karasunos setter, would most likely get along with Oikawa. I can recall he's the 'mother' of his team, so I'm sure he's better of looking after an idiot like Oikawa.", Iwaizumi commented on the kind-hearted setter. 

"I see. who's the second one?", Akaashi listens; interested in Iwaizumis comments.

"Well it's this guy in Dateko, he's very quiet and he's not in any way an asshole.", Iwaizumi points out. 

"That's good!", Akaashi responds. Iwaizumi averts his eyes away from the setter.

"Yeah, but that's the thing. He's very quiet, he doesn't talk.", Iwaizumi inputs. "Apparently it's a miracle if he ever talks.", Akaashi softly giggles at this.

"So I guess a vice-captain meeting wouldn't be the best thing, would it?", Akaashi said.

"It's better than what the captains do, isn't it?", Iwaizumi protests. "A vice-captain meeting would be nice, I just think everything would be really awkward." 

"That's true.", Akaashi agreed. He looks down on the Ace who is currently rested on the bed, staring at the ceiling.  _'Such a laid back person'_ , Akaashi thought, and smiled. Iwaizumi noticed this.

"Is everything okay?", Iwaizumi asks. sitting up with his elbows to check if the setter is okay- he's definitely _not_ checking if Akaashis face looks prettier than it already is up close.

"Yeah, I just thought it's good enough if we had a vice-captain meetup and everyone doesn't cooperate in talking.", Akaashi rested his elbow on his knee and his palm against his cheeks. "As long as you're there, I don't mind talking to you the whole time. You seem like a person I'd relate to" Iwaizumi blushed out of flattery.

"I see." Iwaizumi cleared his throat, sitting up properly, also in a cross legged position perfectly facing in front of the setter. "I somewhat kind of wish for that to actually happen, It's really pressuring having to deal with Oikawa, though hes talented. I don't mind playing with other players." Iwaizumi directly smiles at Akaashi.

"Me too. Bokuto-sans a talented Ace and as his title is, he can go through any blocker. But there's times where he gets in his 'emo mode' and there's a 1 in a billion chance I can get him back to normal. So I guess I can say I don't mind playing with other players." Akaashi returns the smile.

"It'd be great if both of us were team mates." Iwaizumi commented, Akaashi slightly blushes but quickly suppresses it.

"Me too. I'm sure Bokuto-san looks forward to being team mates with Oikawa." he inputs. The vice-captains just give each other a long and meaningful stare until Akaashi realizes. 

"Oh wait. The drink Bokuto-san asked me to buy." Akaashi reminded himself as he shifts away from the bed to retrieve his backpack with said drink in it. "He forgot to bring it. I bought this for nothing!" Akaashi gently grips onto the soda, and groans out of frustration.

"Hm, what a waste, That drink looks really good though." Iwaizumi crawls right next to Akaashi who gives him a good view of the bottle of ramune.

Akaashi hums. "You can have it." he says, not hesitation.

"What? I- I was just joking. You bought this for your ace didn't you?" Iwaizumi stuttered, but Akaashi continues to offer it in front of the other man.

"Sure, but it wouldn't hurt if I said I gave it to another ace, would it?" Akaashi tossed the bottle to the Ace with care.

Iwaizumi just gives him this unsure look, but the confident smile on the setters face reassured him _'Really, it's fine'._

Luckily, being the strong volleyball player Iwaizumi was he had no trouble opening something such as a bottle of soda. But sadly he forgot soda's explode if shaken too much, in result of Iwaizumi and Akaashi in shock, being drenched in sticky liquid from the bottle.

Iwaizumi opens his eyes, finally settling down, but the sight didn't settle him as he see's the setter all wet, because of him. He quickly pushed himself to apologize.

"Ah- I'm so sor!" 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't let the drink settle down enough!" Akaashi quickly stands up, and jogging to the small bathroom and properly collecting a fair amount of tissue paper. Walking back to the bed and cleaning the nightstand and the headboard of the bed. Iwaizumi halts his actions by gripping onto his forearm in confusion.

"It's fine, I'll do it." Iwaizumi smiled.

"But I" 

"No, really. It's fine, It's nice of you to offer help but you're also soaking with the drink, and I opened the bottle so it's more my fault. I'll do it." Iwaizumi said, his smile never leaving.

Akaashi looks down, dropping the tissue paper, placing it on the semi-wet nightstand.

"Just wait there." Iwaizumi walked to the bathroom, only to come back with fresh clothes on his hands. "I'm very sorry to ruin your coat, it looked very nice." Iwaizumi complimented, Akaashi gave him a smile as a response. "You can take them off and I'll give you some of my clothes."

"Alright. What about your bed sheet though?" Akaashi concerned.

"I'll just take Oikawas bed sheet. He doesn't deserve such luxury anyway" Iwaizumi smirked. Akaashi following by with a soft giggle.

the not-so-tall Ace escorted the setter to the bathroom to give him privacy in changing. To which he agreed, he closed the door and quickly changed.

However Iwaizumi didn't change until he finished wiping the dripping nightstand and headboard that Akaashi tried to clean. _'He's so nice.'_ , Is all he could think of until he finally finishes wiping off traces of the liquid, then wrapping the thick bed sheet; leaving it properly folded on the chair Oikawa was previously sitting on.

"I guess that's good enough." Iwaizumi muttered to himself, proceeding to change his clothes, but as he lifts his shirt he hears a door click. Iwaizumi quickly assumes it's Akaashi, He goes back to changing his clothes; taking his shirt off as a first. only to be disturbed again.

"Wow." is all Akaashi could say. 

"Hm? did something happen?" Iwaizumi questioned.

"Well, seeing how strong your build appears to be, I'm baffled at how I fit your clothes." Akaashi hid his blush, because he wasn't lying when he said Iwaizumi had a strong build. He could clearly see the proof based on how Iwaizumi never ceased pulling up his shirt to expose how fairly muscular he was.

"Oh- y- yeah...It looks good on you though" Iwaizumi stuttered. examining Akaashi wearing his black jeans and deep green sweater. _perfect._

They both give the same smile and silence until they hear another door click behind them. Shit.

"We're baaaaack!" Oikawa and Bokuto get cut off in unison as they see the sight of Iwaizumi shirtless and a wet stain on parts of his jeans, his bed lacking a bed sheet and Akaashi wearing a different set of clothing, Bokuto can't recall where he got them but Oikawa knows. He starts the assumptions.

"Ah? what's this? what's Keiji-chan doing wearing Iwa-chans clothes?" Oikawa smirked, hands on his hips. _that bastard._

"N- no it's not what you-" Iwaizumi muttered.

"Oya?! Akaashi what were you two doing? and yeah! Why are you wearing Iwaizumi-sans clothes?" Bokuto exclaimed. 

"We were just...talking..." Akaashi honestly replies. The captains don't buy it.

"That's what they all say" Oikawa snorted- which Iwaizumi thought was disgusting -as he nudged the Fukurodani captains shoulder. They both start laughing. 

"It's okay guys! we support you no matter what" Bokuto chuckles, hands on his stomach.

Iwaizumi groans, quickly placing a new shirt on. quickly running into the bathroom to change his stained pants. leaving 2 curious captains and Akaashi alone.

"Really though, what were you 2 talking about?" Oikawa rested his arm on Bokutos shoulders; who is crossing his arms in sheer curiosity.

"Again, we were just talking, nothing out of the ordinary." Akaashi properly informed, they still don't buy it.

"Nothing suggestive going on between you 2?" Bokuto teased. 

"Well...Both of us agreed that me and him should be team mates, and you 2 would be team mates as well so all our suffering would go away, only to result with a peaceful game of volleyball with relatable people" Akaashi smiled, gripping onto the thick green sweater. 

"That's so mean!" Oikawa cried playfully. "I can't argue with me and Bokuto being good team mates though, we'd be best boys!" Oikawa cheered, giving the ace a high five.

"Yeah." Akaashi smiled, still gripping onto the thick green sweater. 

"That looks good on you. You and Iwa-chan have similar cloth-taste don't you?" Oikawa chuckled.

"Yeah." Akaashi smiled once more, causing Oikawa and Bokutos cheery personality go to a shocked one. "Iwaizumi-sans a really good person, I'm glad to know there's a vice captain I can properly relate to. Thank you for giving us some time to know each other." Akaashi said, giving the most soothing smile towards the captains.

Iwaizumi unlocks the door, finally in a comfortable set of clothes, he sees the two problematic captains crying tears of joy in front of his...new friend?...new crush perhaps? either way Iwaizumi steps in to save the setter from this hellhole. 

"Hey, hey, quit that." Iwaizumi walks in between them.

"Of course, don't worry Akaashi, your knight is here!" Oikawa teased, Bokuto laughing even more.

Akaashi and Iwaizumi sigh. "You're unbelievable" they both groan in unison. causing the captains to give each other a wide stare _'did you see that?!'_

"You 2 are so cute! so in sync!" Oikawa clapped his hands together, Bokuto walking by to gently grab Akaashi by the shoulder. "It's a shame you have to go Keiji-chan." Oikawa smiled, pretending to check the time on his wrist, where in there's no watch to be found-  Bokuto and Oikawa should really stop that -but he wasn't wrong the Fukurodani duo had to go.

"Let's go Akaashi, I'm sure you'd like to have a good night sleep with those clothes on." Bokuto teased, causing Akaashi to blush as they say their goodbyes and their handshakes and leaving the Seijoh duos hotel room, Iwaizumi blushing as well because those _are_ his clothes, _but he can keep them if he wants_. Iwaizumi averts his eyes to somewhere, and notices something. _Akaashis bag._

Iwaizumi quickly walks to a table and starts writing something on a piece of paper. Oikawa would've asked what his dear friend was doing, and maybe pester him a bit more, but just like that he dashes off, out the door with the young setters bag and a piece of paper in both hands. 

Luckily, it wasn't hard to find them, they're right infront of the elevator, waiting for one. Iwaizumi calls out to the other man.

"Akaashi! You forgot this." Iwaizumi pulled out the setters bag, his eyes widen and politely takes it from the ace.

"Thank you so much, I'm sorry if I've given you a bothersome time tonight." Akaashi bowed.

Iwaizumi turns around and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'd have a more civil and comfortable time together next time." he looks back at the Setter, and maybe Bokuto- who might be secretly recording this because he's on his phone. but nonetheless his words leave Akaashi in a shock.

"...Next time?" Akaashi questioned. _'when would that be? how would he communicate with him?',_ "When's tha" 

"Akaashi. the elevator." Bokuto informed, as he entered the elevator, waiting for his friend.

Akaashi tried to look for the other ace but he's no where to be found, so he just sighs out of disappointment, entering the elevator with Bokuto.

The atmosphere is quiet, but Bokuto disturbs it with a reminder.

"Did you forget anything?" he asked. 

Akaashi isn't sure, he checks his bag to see everything he had was still there, even the stained clothes, reminding him that he was wearing Iwaizumis clothes; he blushed. But he hums in curiosity as he looks deeper into his bag and finds a note in it.

He takes the note out and opens it. Being the nosy friend Bokuto is, he reads it out loud.

"Hey, Don't worry about returning the clothes. They look good on you. keep them." Akaashi smiled at this. "Also here's my number, call me any time! 81 0-" Bokuto couldn't finish reading the number as Akaashi pressed the letter close to his chest. Bokuto smiled at this.

"Looks like you got a chance with him." he smiled wider, but it fades away. "But uh, that's not what I meant. I was asking for my drink." Bokuto reminds Akaashi.

"I don't have it." Akaashi replied. 

"Eh?! What happened to it?!" Bokuto exclaims in the empty but spacious elevator.

"I gave it to Iwaizumi-san" Akaashi responds quickly. Bokutos sour expression leaving.

"Oh, I understand. It's best to leave a good impression for your future boyfriend right?" Bokuto teased.

Akaashi would've protested but then the elevator reached their destination, only to walk through the midnight streets of Tokyo.

Akaashi would've stopped to pause and read the letter one more time, which he did. he saw the bottom part of the letter, reading it. _"by the way, I really meant me looking forward to us being good team mates, hope you catch up soon!"_ , the choice of words, the heart at the end. It gave Akaashi the happiest expression he's had in a while. But it's disrupted by Bokuto.

"Akaashi! you can think about your date with Iwaizumi later! we have a bullet train to catch!" Bokuto exclaimed for many people to hear, but they quickly mind their bussiness and Akaashi wasted no time running up the train station. They caught the train in time, and found a seat to be comfortable in,

"Today was a good day", Akaashi thought as he leaned against the window of the fast paced train, watching the red, yellow, white city lights clash within the dark streets, with Bokuto snoring next to him, but he doesn't mind, he then remembers the words Bokuto shouted at him.

He thought that Bokuto was right, He didn't regret anything that happened back then. He met a really laid back yet understandable and talented ace. He looks forward to meeting him, not in a vice-captain meetup but in an actual meetup, just the two of them. a date of two vice-captains.

A vice-captain date then.


End file.
